Growing Up in Lazlo
PPE Modification for people born and raised in Lazlo (By James Bigglesworth with a VERY minor tweak by me) In non-magic using societies, as individuals grow up they lose the large amount of Potential Psychic Energy they were born with. Partially this is because their potential is developed into skills and other abilities. That is only part of the reason however. A good deal of the loss of PPE is simply through lack of use. Like any muscle, a person’s PPE can simply whither away over time through lack of development and use. In societies like Lazlo and New Lazlo, which embrace magic and techno-wizardry, people not only never lose this natural ability but nurture and develop it all throughout their lives. For those born and raised in such civilizations, using techno-wizard items and even knowing simplistic spells are common, everyday facts of life. It starts in early childhood, where young children learn to play with such things as a TW water pistol. Through the act of simply playing childhood games, the learn how to channel their personal reserve of PPE into TW devices, like toys. As they grow-up, the ability to use techno-wizard items is retained, not lost. Indeed, the everyday use of such items actually increases the amount of PPE as they grew older, rather than diminish. Listed below are the modifications for having grown up in a magic and techno-wizardry using civilization. Use this reference unless a race has a specific PPE base listed. This reference will work for humans and the majority of humanoid D-Bee races. This reflects the average PPE base for those not in a magic using OCC. For those individuals, use the OCC base PPE and then add the PPE from the appropriate age group. The numbers in parentheses reflect the total PPE an individual would have at a given age. PPE by Age Group for those born and raised in Lazlo: 0-13 years of age: 6D6+6 PPE Base (12-42 PPE) 14-19 years of age: add 3d6 to their base (13-78 PPE) 20 years of age and older: add a final 2d6+3 to their base (23-108 PPE) PPE by Age Group for not born and raised in Lazlo There are those non-magic using people that, while not born in Lazlo, do move there afterwards. They then have the option to learn to use TW devices. For those individuals they will be able to use techno-wizard items and the modification to their PPE is as follows: 0-6 years of age: no change, same as those born in Lazlo; 6D6+6 PPE For these people, follow the above chart per age group starting at age 14. 6-13 years of age: 6D6 PPE Base For these people, their loss of PPE was halted before it dwindled greatly. From this point on it will increase the same as indicated in the above chart starting at age 14. 14-19 years of age: 4D6 PPE Base Having grown into teenagers without having used magic, a good portion of their potential psychic energy has gone unused for so long, it is almost half of what it was at birth. Yet there is still time to not only halt the loss but grow their PPE base again. For them add the amount shown in the chart starting at age 20. 20 years of age and older: 3D6 PPE Base Unfortunately for these people, while they can learn to use TW items even at this late date, it is too late to grow their natural PPE reserves without years of intensive training. That kind of training is typically only provided as part of becoming an actual mage, such as a Ley-Line Walker, Conjurer, Shifter or other magic using OCC.